remember our friendship
by the meow of vortex
Summary: How do you forget the one who filled your mind with the smell of parchment and falling feathers? - "Thanks for making me a fighter." /snippets of Ginevra Weasley


**_To be honest, you have to think of the years that Ginny spent after her first year. That is some scary trauma to experience as an eleven year old and even as I wrote this, I realized that -wowzah - she was tough._**

 ** _I wanted her to laugh in Tom's face at the end. haha. Hope everyone enjoys. Un-betad and written for fun. No event this time. Edited: 7/14/17  
_**

* * *

oOo

 _It makes me that much wiser_

 _so thanks for making me_

 _a fighter._

 ** _Fighter - Christina Aguilera_**

* * *

 _Remember when we were children; when we played in the snow and grass. When we promised and believed our friendship was amongst the most wonderful and glorious of bonds._

 _Oh, Ginevra, it was all in your head. Silly, silly girl.  
_

* * *

There once was a time when Ginny Weasley didn't fear the shadows or death that lurked down corridors. Why would she ever fear another wizard? Even a Muggle may not understand _everything_ but they were harmless to her. Nobody ever harmed her from behind the shadows of her brothers and the warmth of her mother's arms.

She could dance in her own bedroom to the tune that lingered in her head. Back when music and the sky were the only things that filled it and Ginny would do her chores humming the tune under her breath and dream of castles, her brothers, and _magic._

 _wonderful, kind, familiar magic_

Ginny would become more excited and thrilled as the year would slowly pass. She wants to learn, to learn _everything._

Then she finds a book

Her curiosity is awakened.

 _Curiosity killed_ _a cat, didn't you know, Ginevra?_

* * *

There was someone who understood her. Someone who was her little secret. Sweet Tom. Shy Tom. He liked her, right? Maybe it doesn't matter if Harry can't see her. Nor does it matter if she can't find it in herself to approach him.

Because she has Tom.

As a group of girls passed by with their heads down and laughing over something in their textbooks. Ginny's heart yearns for a connection like that with someone. Someone her age, maybe.

She tightens her grip on the book in her schoolbag.

It doesn't matter, she thinks fondly to herself. Her mind filled with something else other than music or laughter.

Just the proud feeling of having something _all to herself._

Because she has Tom.

* * *

He acts funny sometimes.

Tom avoids some questions. He flatters her with sweet words that every young child wants to hear. The scared part of her mind threatens to say, ' _I_ _don't like this. Stop, Tom.'_ but the part of the mind that had always pointed her in the right direction, whispers to her, ' _he is your friend. trust him.'_

Ginny listens to the voice she trusts more.

Ginny listens to Tom

* * *

When she wakes up with sounds of paralyzed students, monsters roaming the halls, and no _memory._ Ginny starts to wonder...

She hears Tom everywhere. Not a big surprise since she talks to him _every_ night.

But she starts to wonder when she stopped hearing the music and humming to herself.

* * *

That's when she starts getting _scared_ of the shadows.

Tom soothes her and Tom tells her it's normal for a child to be scared of the dark.

She wants to say; _but i've never been scared of the dark. who can be scared with my brothers around to protect me._

She hasn't seen her brothers.

Ron avoids her. Percy is upset with her. The twins never talk to her.

Her mother is far away.

Ginny starts to feel very, _very_ alone and she grasps onto the closet object near her. A torn, well-used journal. He fills her mind with the smell of parchment and falling feathers that feel soft against her skin.

She feels safe again.

The shadows still move in the dark, though.

* * *

Ginny Weasley can't hear music or dance to the tune. She can't see the sky and for some reason, the shadows of her brother's aren't enough to hide her from the bullies anymore. Her mother's arms can only shield her demons so much and the shadows move _all the time._

...

It's after she finds out the truth. After the journal is stabbed and the pages ruined from blood of _Tom._

 _Tom, Tom, Tom  
_

 _Yes, Ginevra?_

 _Get. Out. Of. My. Head.  
_

* * *

Tom Riddle still haunts her. He hides in the back of her mind and points out every evil she comes across and displays it for her to see in a vivid portrait of crimson and splashes of green. _  
_

He makes her paranoid and scared.

What he doesn't know; Weasley's are fighters and Gryffindors.

She slashes the portrait and tries to see kindness even when it's skewed and hidden. She finds the lone candle amongst the shadows and lights more flames along the way.

It's slow but Tom fades into the back on her head. Bitter, weak and just a memory of a child's sad mistake.

Then she turns up the radio and lets the music fill her ears and mind. Harry catches her dancing and humming to herself as she paints the walls of Grimmauld Place and he laughs at her. He comes over and takes her hand, pulling her into his own dance. It's the sky that opens up for her and her future.

She laughs.

...

 _Tom, remember when our friendship was the most wonderful thing to a silly girl? Remember how you laughed that you managed to control a child to do your killing because you were too weak to do it yourself? You must be satisfied that you broke this girl._

 _Oh, Tom, it was all in **your** head. You silly, silly boy. Weasley's are fighters and we always win, you bastard. _

_Curiosity killed a cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Didn't you know that, Tom?  
_


End file.
